


The Siren's Call

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Promiscuity, Rimming, Safer Sex, Size Difference, Teasing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: All grown up and looking for some action Lucien finally ends up just where he wanted to be for years: Mr. Cahn's backyard.





	The Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)

There was something about Craig Cahn. Lucien had first noticed it years ago, when the man had stepped out of that moving truck with about five boxes stacked in his arms and one of his obnoxious daughters perched on his shoulders.   
Back then, in his hormone induced haze, Lucien had equated that something to _buff and hot as fuck_ but as time passed it became clear that there was more to his neighbour than incredible abs and a grin that made Lucien hard just thinking about it.  
  
Mr. Cahn was a good man. A genuinely good person. Not in the pretentious and utterly fake way that Mr. Christiansen was, all smiles and Jesus on the streets and kinky fucker in the sheets – Lucien knew a thing or two about that.   
No, Mr. Cahn was the real deal, kind and warm, loving father and hard-working businessman, considerate neighbour. That much sunshine and rainbows in one place made Lucien want to mess him up. Just a little, just to see what it was like to fool around with someone like that.   
  
But Lucien knew that in order to hook perfect, moral Mr. Cahn he had to wait for the right opportunity. Lucky him he knew just how to keep busy while he waited so that’s what he did. Until that one Saturday evening in late August when the stars finally aligned.  
  
Lucien hadn’t seen the twins or the slobbering toddler all day, which usually meant they were staying with their mother for the weekend. His own dad had left barely an hour ago, probably planning to stay out late. He wouldn’t notice if Lucien did the same.   
And then the last puzzle piece slotted into place the moment Lucien looked out of his window and caught sight of Mr. Cahn, topless and doing push-ups on the patio. He watched for a while, unashamed, enjoying the sight of powerful back muscles flexing and strong arms working rhythmically, a fine sheen of sweat gathering on flushed skin. Lucien could probably just watch this for hours but there was no way he’d waste his opportunity. He gave himself another minute before heading downstairs.  
  
Jumping over the fence separating their gardens was easy, a set of movements he’d practised countless times while sneaking out of the house or back in.   
His dad was cool but he didn’t need to know about everything his son got up to. Especially not if it involved the tempting array of attractive single men in their neighbourhood. Some things were better left unsaid and the fact that Lucien got more dick than anyone else in this cul-de-sac was definitely one of these things.   
  
“Hey Mr. Cahn”, Lucien called out as he strolled closer, unable to keep the smirk away when his neighbour’s head whipped around, surprise on his handsome face.  
“Lucien!”, Mr. Cahn panted and oh, he could get used to his name being said like that… “My man, what’s up? Need anything?” He didn’t stop doing his push-ups. Good.   
“Nah, I just … noticed the girls aren’t here”, Lucien purred and crouched down next to Mr. Cahn, earning a quick nod.  
  
“Yeah, they’re with Sm- … their mom”, Mr. Cahn agreed, acting like Lucien had never heard the weird nickname he gave his ex sometimes. Whatever.  
“Well, I thought you might want some help”, Lucien grinned and before Mr. Cahn could frown and ask what he was talking about he’d already climbed onto his neighbour’s back, carefully balancing his weight and putting most of it on Mr. Cahn’s shoulders. He’d fantasized about doing this since the very first time he’d spotted his hot neighbour exercise this way with his kids on his back. It was sexy. And Mr. Cahn’s back was just as sturdy and warm as he’d expected. A throne befitting of him, Lucien cackled internally. Except maybe, if this went well, he’d upgrade to that strong jaw later.  
  
“That’s, uh...”   
He didn’t let his neighbour get in a single word of protest.  
“Might be a bit heavier than your girls but that’s fine, right? Bet you’re strong enough to pull this off...” Lucien wasn’t sure if he was actually heavier than the three girls combined but that wasn’t the point. Challenging Mr. Cahn was.  
There was a deep breath, a little shaky, and Lucien bit his lip, hands sliding across Mr. Cahn’s skin under the guise of finding a better balance.  
  
“Sure I can”, his neighbour muttered after a hot minute and lowered his chest almost to the ground before pushing himself back up again, his form perfect the whole time. “You’re not that heavy, bro...”  
“Not to you”, Lucien purred with a victorious grin. “You’re so strong, it’s crazy.”  
Mr. Cahn laughed. It sounded a little breathy.   
“It’s nothing. You just need a good workout routine and stick to it. I could show you, if you want?”  
Lucien almost snorted but kept himself under control. After all, if there was something, or in this case someone, that could get him to exercise it was probably this man.  
  
“Sounds cool”, he hummed his agreement, hands sneaking down to Mr. Cahn’s arms where he felt powerful muscles work with every push-up. Oh how he wanted those arms to pin him down or hold him up against a wall while Mr. Cahn fucked into him with abandon, leaving his Mr. Sunshine Smiles and sense of duty behind and give in to his animal instincts instead…  
Lucien bit his lips against a sigh and shifted, arranging himself with his half-chub. Hopefully they’d get to that later. For now he kicked back on his temporary throne and pretended to be interested in Mr. Cahn’s explanation of his workout routine.   
  
Lucien counted another incredible 50 push-ups – or at least something along the lines, he got distracted quite a lot – before Mr. Cahn declared he was done for the day and Lucien reluctantly climbed off his back.   
“Ah, that was a good workout. Thanks for the help, man”, Mr. Cahn panted, casually wiping sweat from his temple and ruffling his damp hair. Salty droplets were gathering in the dip of his collarbone and rolling down his chest and Lucien wanted to step closer and chase them with his tongue. “I need to hydrate. Uh, you want a drink?”  
Swallowing hard Lucien blinked a few times, trying to focus. He hadn’t done much more than sit back and try to keep his balance but his throat still felt dry. Oh, he was thirsty, alright.  
  
“Uh, y-yeah”, he stuttered. “Yes. Please.”  
“No prob, come on in, bro. Wanna try one of my protein shakes?”  
Lucien smirked. It wasn’t his fault his mind was in the gutter, there probably wasn’t a single person in this city who’d be able to think straight around a hottie like Cahn.   
“You bet that tight ass I do”, he muttered and watched his neighbour throw a sceptical glance over his shoulder, halting for a moment on his way into the kitchen.  
“I’m sorry, what did you say?”, Mr. Cahn asked and was it the lighting or did he … blush? Maybe he’d heard Lucien the first time. Oh well.  
  
“I said I’d love to”, Lucien smiled and caught up with Mr. Cahn, leading them the rest of the way into the kitchen. His neighbour had thrown enough barbecues and parties for Lucien to know his way around these parts of the house, even though he’d never seen Mr. Cahn’s bedroom. But he planned to change that tonight.   
“So you got a special recipe, huh?”, Lucien smirked as he hopped onto the polished kitchen island. Everything looked just as fancy as he remembered, lots of chrome and shiny surfaces. Not a bad thing, in his book, being cleanly.   
  
“I do”, Mr. Cahn nodded as he retrieved two bottles filled with green liquid from the fridge, giving them both a good shake before handing one to Lucien. “Got a secret ingredient.”  
“Oh yeah? What is it?” Lucien uncapped the bottle and licked his lips, making sure to hold steady eye-contact as he tipped his head back and swallowed a big mouthful of protein shake. It tasted good, surprisingly light and fruity.  
  
“I, uhm...”, Mr. Cahn mumbled before tearing his eyes away from Lucien and fumbling to open his own bottle. “I mean I could tell you, man. But I’d have to – ”  
“Kill me?” Lucien made a show of rolling his eyes. “Wow, that’s so lame. You really are a dad.” He tipped his head to the side, licked his lips to chase a few stray droplets. “It’s saffron, by the way.”   
Mr. Cahn’s eyebrows shot up as he looked from the bottle in his hands to Lucien and back again.  
“How did you know that?” There was disbelief in his voice as well as a little admiration.  
“Got a refined palate”, Lucien smirked and stuck his tongue out, wagging it a little until Mr. Cahn looked away from him again. Damn, he really needed to get that tongue piercing. This bit would have been so much better with a tongue piercing. But six weeks without sucking any dicks? He might as well shoot himself.  
  
There was a deep sigh and the next moment Mr. Cahn set down his bottle with an odd air of finality.  
“Lucien”, he said, something like disapproval in his tone. Oh no, that must be the dad voice. Lucien felt a tug of excitement somewhere in his abdomen. “What are you doing?”  
His first instinct was to play dumb. But then Mr. Cahn crossed his arms, muscles flexing, chest still glistening with cooling sweat and he could barely suppress a moan. He’d wanted this man, in one way or another, for literal years. Time to go for it.  
  
“I’m trying to fuck you”, he shrugged and watched the colour drain from his neighbour’s handsome face within seconds. “Or, more like have you fuck me? Semantics, really...”  
“L-lucien”, Mr. Cahn sputtered as he took a step back, one hand hovering in the air between them. “I’m … I can’t believe … you, you’re a teenager! You’re barely even legal!”  
Lucien rolled his eyes. So Cahn was one of those, one who cared about shit like that. Whatever. Protests like that never lasted long. Lucien didn’t let them.  
“I’m nineteen.”  
“You’re a kid! You’re _my friend’s_ kid! And I could be your father!”  
  
Yeah, Lucien agreed silently, that’s what makes it so fucking hot. But he didn’t say that. Instead he leaned back on his hands, lazily kicking his feet back and forth, played it up a bit.  
“I know, I know”, he drawled. “I’m young, you’re … not that young. You’re a father, you’re experienced, dedicated, hard-working and moral and motivated...”  
“Lucien, this isn’t about me.”  
“But you’re also bored out of your fucking mind.”  
  
That got to Cahn. Made him blink and falter, some colour returning to his face and tinting his cheeks a rosy pink.  
“Ex-excuse me?”  
“I’m not talking about your business or your family or that cute softball team you run. Nah, those keep you pretty busy, I know. But you probably didn’t get any ass since that last farewell-fuck with your ex. And it’s not like you don’t get enough offers so why don’t you ever take them?”   
For a moment it looked like Mr. Cahn wanted to answer but Lucien didn’t plan on letting him, already continuing.  
“Don’t even try and bullshit me, I know why. It’s because fucking jaded softball mums and random waitresses throwing themselves at your feet is so … easy. Where’ the fun in that? You’re a man who likes a challenge, you love a good thrill, don’t you? And none of those thirsty bitches can cut it.”  
  
There was a long stretch of tense silence between them, Mr. Cahn crossing and uncrossing his arms a few times before he finally leaned back to rest his elbows on the counter behind him, chin falling onto his still bare chest with a drawn-out, tired sigh.  
“I … I don’t even know what to say to you, Lucien. I should call your father right now.”  
There was something about the way he talked, all stern and serious, that made Lucien squirmy. Made him want to drop to his knees and put his mouth to good use on that perfect dick. He knew Mr. Cahn was hung, he just knew it. But he couldn’t do that just yet so he shrugged instead, tipping his head back a little and baring his throat.  
  
“Maybe. But you don’t wanna.”  
Another moment of silence, of them looking at each other. Mr. Cahn’s eyes contemplative, Lucien’s a little daring.  
“You’re right”, Mr. Cahn nodded after a while, straightening up and stemming his palms into the counter. “Because I know you’re a good kid and I don’t want to get you into trouble. I just … I don’t understand where this is coming from.”  
“Oh, I see”, Lucien grinned and slid down from the kitchen island, hopping to the ground with fluid movements he noted Mr. Cahn watching just a bit too closely. “You wanna reach out to this troubled youth, huh?” Stepping closer to his neighbour he put on a little smirk, blinking up at Mr. Cahn who let out a snort and shook his head.  
  
“I think you’ve got me confused with Joseph”, Mr. Cahn mumbled, reaching up to rub his neck with one hand. Such a treacherous little gesture. Lucien’s smirk grew.  
“No … no, I really haven’t...”  
Mr. Christiansen would have fucked him twice already. One time out on the patio, making him whimper with his legs in the air, and one time in the kitchen, bent over whatever surface was closest and working his ass with a wooden spoon until it was a pretty cherry red. That kinky bastard.  
Lucien should pay him another visit sometime these days. Maybe next weekend when Mrs. Christiansen would be out for another one of her signature bar crawls...  
  
Mr. Cahn sighed again, shook his head.  
“Come on man, help me understand this. What’s going on with you? Everything alright?”  
Lucien scoffed and stepped closer, placing his hands on the edge of the counter right next to his neighbour’s hips as he leaned into Mr. Cahn’s personal space, smirking up at him.  
“It’s not that complicated, really...”, Lucien purred and watched Mr. Cahn pull back a little, a flush creeping down that tan neck. “I think you’re hot. I want to fuck you.”  
Mr. Cahn took a deep breath and bobbed his head in a slow nod.  
  
“You’re serious”, he said, then swallowed. “This isn’t some … weird prank or … or a way to get attention?”  
Lucien snorted.  
“No”, he laughed and shook his head. “No, I promise, I really do want your cock. But, to be fair, I also want your attention. _A lot_ of it...”  
“ Holy shit”, Mr. Cahn cursed and let his head fall back. It took him a while and a few deep breaths until he could look at Lucien again.  
  
“Okay”, he mumbled, his lips looking wet and a little flushed like he’d been sucking on them. Hot. “Let’s … let’s assume you’re right, and I’m not saying you are but … but let’s assume you’re right and I’m bored...”  
Oh, Lucien knew that tone, that stutter. That pathetic way he tried to weasel his way out of telling Lucien he’d hit his mark perfectly. He sounded a little like Mr. Vega when Lucien had offered sucking his dick during detention for the very first time. Good memories.  
“What … I mean why do you think...”  
  
“Why do I think I could help you with that?”, Lucien smirked and after a moment Mr. Cahn gave a hesitant nod. “You said it yourself, Mr. Cahn. I’m one of the neighbour kids, I’m your friend’s son. It would be _such_ a scandal if anyone ever found out … doesn’t that sound exciting?”  
“That … would be so wrong”, Mr. Cahn whispered, his grip on the counter turning his knuckles white by now. Lucien shrugged.  
“Don’t you ever wanna do something wrong?”, he purred back and leaned closer, having to stand on the tips of his toes to breathe into his neighbour’s ear. “Something … _bad_?”  
He heard Mr. Cahn choke and slowly pressed their bodies together, before delivering the killing blow:  
“Come on. Live a little and … fuck me, daddy...”  
  
There was a rumbling growl and the next moment Lucien jumped into Mr. Cahn’s arms, strong hands digging into his ass and thigh, yanking him _up_ and _close_ until their mouths collided in a deep and aggressive kiss, teeth clicking together and tearing into each others lips. Lucien threw his legs around those slim, strong hips with a satisfied moan.  
“Fuck, this … this is horrible”, Mr. Cahn muttered between kisses but wrapped an arm around Lucien’s back nonetheless, pulling him even closer. “This … shit man, this could ruin … everything...”  
“Unlike some boring fling with Kathy-Lynn’s mum or whatever”, Lucien grinned and pressed their crotches together with a smooth roll of his hips. Mr. Cahn’s grip on his ass got even tighter. “Exciting, isn’t it?”  
Mr. Cahn looked at him for a moment but never answered. Instead he claimed another rough kiss before carrying Lucien out of the kitchen and down the hallway.  
  
“Gonna throw me down on your bed and ravage me, Mr. Cahn?”, Lucien panted with a grin, hands carding through tousled black hair and hips still moving subtly. Mr. Cahn hoisted him a little higher to dip down and bite at his neck, making him shiver.  
“Okay”, he rumbled. “If we’re really doing this you have to stop calling me that.”  
Lucien let out a laugh, tipping his head back to give his neighbour more room.   
“Can do, daddy”, he grinned, half expecting another protest. But none came. Instead Mr. Cahn bit his neck harder and kicked a door open. Nice.  
  
He landed on the bed with a small, surprised noise, body bouncing on the soft mattress before he moved up the bed and arranged himself to look a bit more appealing. Mr. Cahn stayed where he was, looking down at Lucien from the end of the bed, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. Where did this sudden hesitation come from? Lucien didn’t like it one bit and he could barely hide a scowl.  
“I uh...”, Mr. Cahn began, biting his lip and gesturing towards his chest. “I should probably … take a quick shower?”   
Oh, that was it. Lucien chuckled and shook his head, beckoning his neighbour closer with a single crooked finger.   
  
“Don’t worry, you smell great”, he hummed and he meant it. Yeah, Mr. Cahn had just finished working out. But the smell of sweat was clean and fresh, pleasantly masculine and mixing in a rather enticing way with the notes of his deodorant and very own scent. Something cool and crisp that reminded Lucien of the ocean.    
Besides, he really enjoyed the thought of Mr. Cahn fucking him just like this. Sticky and sweaty, making a mess out of both of them. There was something so primitive about it and Lucien did come here to find out what lay beneath all that sunshine and rainbows, after all.  
“I mean it”, Lucien hummed when Mr. Cahn still hesitated. “I think it’s really … hot...”  
  
Mr. Cahn swallowed, his hand gliding down the side of his neck.  
“Really?”, he asked, something dark hiding in his voice that Lucien wanted to grab and yank out into the open. He’d gotten a taste of it earlier, in the aggressive kisses and easy manhandling, and he wanted more.  
“Yes”, Lucien purred, squirming on the bed and grabbing the sheets. “Don’t make me wait any longer … please?”  
For some reason or another they always loved it when he begged. Probably something about him needing them so badly he remembered his manners and asked nicely for once in his life. Or maybe it was just some natural dad instinct that made them want to reward good behaviour.   
  
Whatever the reason, Mr. Cahn wasn’t immune to the little word either, closing his eyes with a huff, followed by a whimper that was more suited for a puppy than a grown man  
“Fuck, this is bad...”, Mr. Cahn muttered but still his knees hit the mattress and the next moment he was crawling towards Lucien. “This is so, so bad … so … irresponsible...”  
Lucien grinned, wrapping his arms around Cahn’s neck as soon as he could to pull his neighbour into another searing kiss. Then he let one hand wander down that perfect body until he could cup the impressive bulge with his palm. A bold move that made Mr. Cahn twitch with surprise but he didn’t pull away.  
“Maybe. But you haven’t been this hard in forever, right?”, Lucien whispered, flicking his tongue out to drag it along Cahn’s slick lips.   
  
Mr. Cahn crumbled with a desperate groan and the next second they were kissing again, powerful body shifting above Lucien’s, hips rolling forward into the pressure of his palm.  
“I haven’t … haven’t fucked a dude since … shit, since college”, Mr. Cahn panted between kisses, making Lucien purr under his wandering hands that soon yanked the loose shirt over his head. His neighbour’s skin was smooth and hot against his and Lucien wanted more.  
“Oh, you don’t have to be careful with me”, he snickered, then grabbed a fistful of dark hair, yanking Mr. Cahn’s head back so they could look at each other. Lucien planned to completely destroy every last shred of hesitance in those pretty dark eyes.  
“I want you to _break_ me...”  
  
Mr. Cahn huffed a breathless laugh and dipped down to bite and suck at Lucien’s neck, probably leaving a few marks.  
“Break you, huh?” The words were a deep rumble that sent a pleasant shiver down Lucien’s back and made him squirm under the bulk of his neighbour’s body. “Careful what you wish for...”  
Lucien rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the hint of a fond smile curling his lips.   
  
It was kind of cute, how they all tended to underestimate him in the beginning. How they saw his skinny body and pouty mouth and snotty attitude and thought they needed to guide and protect and coddle more than hold him down and make him take it.   
Lucien knew he still looked like an angsty teen and the fact that most of them had known him since he’d been much, much younger didn’t help. But he’d found that in this case it was a good thing to be underestimated, it lured them into letting their guard down and made seducing them that much easier.   
  
If only it didn’t take them so damn long after that to actually fuck him as hard as he wanted them to. Usually he needed at least a few encounters to work them up enough so they really let go with him.  
Except for Mr. Small. Mr. Small was special, he’d been perfect from the start. Just spread Lucien out in the bed of his filthy truck the first time they met up and fucked into him like a man possessed after minimal prep, making Lucien’s screams echo through the empty woods.  
That one sure was a memory Lucien still cherished to this day. But also one he better not dwell on for too long if he wanted to figure out how to coax a similar ferocity out of upstanding Mr. Cahn.   
  
“I might be young”, Lucien drawled, managing to sound almost bored. Mr. Cahn pulled back from his neck to blink down at him, head tipped to the side, the way he paid close attention reminding Lucien once more of a puppy. Cute.  
“But I know what I want and I sure as hell know what I can take. So don’t fucking belittle me and do what I tell you instead.”  
  
Mr. Cahn looked taken aback with his brows twitching up and his lips opening slightly and for a moment Lucien wondered if this was the right course of action or if he should have kept up the playfully seductive act for a while longer.  
But then Mr. Cahn bit his lip and nodded, rolling with the punches.   
“Alright”, he smiled. “Tell me what to do, then.”  
  
Lucien felt his mouth run dry at the sudden surge of _power_ zapping through his body. This was new. New and exciting and so delicious he didn’t know what to do with it so he grabbed Mr. Cahn’s head with both hands and yanked him into another kiss, their hips rolling together in a steady rhythm, seeking sweet friction.  
When they parted they were both panting, Mr. Cahn’s eyes dark and expectant as he tilted his head again. Waiting.   
Lucien swallowed and took a deep breath, bracing himself. Then he smirked.  
  
“Undress me”, he ordered, tone somewhere between firm and playful as he experimented with the power that had been handed to him.  
Sure, he was in charge, in one way or another, during most of his flings. Whether he demanded or asked nicely or begged, they always did exactly what he wanted, exactly how he wanted them to in the end.

B ut none of them had ever done anything like this, had ever willingly handed him any authority at all. It was an unusual feeling that made Lucien’s head spin just a little.  
  
Mr. Cahn’s voice, deep with arousal, pulled him back from it.  
“And then?”  
Lucien contemplated making his neighbour take off his pants as well. That sure was a sight he craved to see. But ultimately he decided to still wait with that, he needed to make Mr. Cahn crazy for him, after all. What better way than some  more  teasing to get the job done?  
“Then”, Lucien purred, wiggling his hips as Mr. Cahn slowly sat back and traced his belt with careful finger s , not moving to open it yet. “You eat me out.”  
  
As soon as he’d said the words Lucien already  regretted them. He might be coming on too strong, didn’t even know if Mr. Cahn was into stuff like that. For all he knew the guy could be painfully vanilla,  manhandling and aggressive kisses and borderline kinky power play aside. Now that he thought about it, his chances didn’t look all too bad after all.  
  
And indeed Mr. Cahn groaned, head tipping back as the noise tapered off into a rough laugh, hands grabbing Lucien’s squirming hips and holding him down.  
“I’m never going back after this, am I?”, he rumbled, head falling forward again so he could look at Lucien, eyes roaming his body feeling like a physical touch.  
Lucien let out a laugh, going pliant beneath the strong grip and the gaze pinning him in place.  
“’fraid not, Mr. Cahn”, he teased, knowing full well he wasn’t supposed to call him that right now and getting his hips squeezed tightly as a warning. “It’s gonna be worth it, though...”  
  
Mr. Cahn nodded slowly, his hands starting to wander before they came to lie on Lucien’s belt again.  
“I know.”  
With that he finally started to do as he’d been told and opened the belt.  
  
He was surprisingly efficient, working quickly to peel away the jeans and the boxer briefs Lucien had started wearing after getting a few really nice compliments about how his ass looked in them. He knew he was a skinny white boy but his ass was still cute, nice and perky and firm, fun to grab and squeeze. At least judging by how much they all enjoyed playing with his ass before they spread it open.  
Mr. Cahn, it turned out, wasn’t an exception.  As soon as he finished undressing Lucien, pulling off his socks and throwing them off the bed last, he flicked out is tongue to wet his lower lip. Then he grabbed Lucien’s hips again and flipped him over with an ease that made Lucien’s heart flutter. He had a definite weakness for being manhandled like that.   
  
Especially since his neighbour didn’t stop there, pulling Lucien’s hips up until he was kneeling on the bed with his face buried in the pillows and his ass in the air, presented to be groped and played with.   
“ God...”, Mr. Cahn breathed, one of his large hands stroking up Lucien’s side and along his ribs, the other still resting on his hip. “You’re so … skinny. You’re sure you’re eating right, kid? I mean, not that a vegetarian diet is...”  
“Really?”, Lucien grunted, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he could throw an annoyed look over his shoulder. “You got me naked on your bed and the first thing you wanna do is call me a kid and talk about my diet?”  
  
For a second or two Mr. Cahn just looked at him, frozen, like he’d been caught misbehaving. Then he let out a  little laugh, shaking his head.   
“Sorry, sorry...”, he mumbled. “It’s just … you’re so...” He didn’t finish the sentence,  moving to wrap both hands around Lucien’s waist instead. They weren’t quite big enough to reach around completely, not like Mr. Harding’s, who’d had a very similar reaction the first time he’d seen Lucien naked.  
Not that they got naked together all too often. Mr. Harding preferred to lean back into his expensive couch with Lucien on his knees in front of him, working his monster dick with his hands and mouth. In the end he’d always lift Lucien into his lap and jerk him off in turn, murmuring the filthiest praise.  
  
“Right, sorry”, Mr. Cahn repeated. Hands gliding down to Lucien’s hips and then his ass, squeezing, voice dropping low. “Where were we?”  
“I think you were about to eat me out like I told you to”, Lucien purred back, lifting an expectant eyebrow.  Mr. Cahn’s gaze dropped down to his ass, still on display and more than ready for some attention. His dick throbbed, jumping impatiently at being inspected so closely and the next moment Mr. Cahn leaned down, pressed a wet kiss against Lucien’s tailbone before travelling lower.  
“With pleasure...” Lucien could feel the hot breath from the words puff against his sensitive opening and just a second later a soft, warm tongue pressed against it.  
  
Lucien shuddered, letting himself fall forward again to bury his face into the pillows that smelled so intensely like Mr. Cahn it made him a little dizzy.  Or maybe it was the way Mr. Cahn set to slowly, systematically unravel him with just his mouth and a few light touches that made Lucien’s head spin.   
This was not the first time his neighbour was eating ass, no way. The open mouthed kisses and deep, unashamed licks, the teasing little flicks and slow, luxurious drags of his soft, warm tongue, the endlessly careful bites that sent shocks of electricity up Lucien’s spine and the way he sucked sweetly on the rim afterwards … all of it spoke of experience, probably years of it. Maybe his ex had been into this kind of stuff, or  the guy h e banged in college.   
Whoever had  helped Mr. Cahn  polish his ass eating s k ills to perfection deserved  a medal, in Lucien’s opinion. But then again it didn’t really matter who was responsible as long as he got to enjoy the extraordinary treat that was Craig Cahn’s tongue lapping greedily at his hole. 

L ucien didn’t know how long he was floating like that, mumbling dumb, brainless praises with his hips straining for more and his cock dripping prec ome , hands gripping the sheets and eyes closed with bliss.   
It was only when Mr. Cahn slowly added a finger, wiggling it into Lucien’s softened hole next to his probing tongue, that Lucien became fully aware of what was going on again.   
“Stop.” His voice was low but firm and Mr. Cahn immediately complied, pulling back completely. The sudden cool air against his wet entrance made Lucien squirm but he bit his lip and ignored the need for more, pushing himself up into a seating position and turning around.   
  
It wasn’t that he hadn’t enjoyed Mr. Cahn’s thick finger inside him, on the contrary. He wanted to be  stretched and filled and he wanted it fast.  But he also had a plan on how to tease his neighbour into giving him exactly what he wanted. And it contained a little bit of restraint on his part.  
“Are you okay?”, Mr. Cahn asked, honest concern in his eyes that made Lucien  feel just a little guilty . “Do you need to stop? We can stop anytime, here let me get your...”  He was already halfway off the bed, reaching for the discarded clothes when Lucien called him back.  
  
“ No. I don’t want to stop.”  
Mr. Cahn’s gaze turned from concerned to confused but he let himself plop back down on the bed, waiting patiently for an explanation.  
“That was amazing, daddy...”, he purred, letting himself sink back against the headboard, legs falling open casually. He noted the way Mr. Cahn was eyeing his flushed, straining erection with no small amount of satisfaction. Lucien knew his cock was pretty. Slender but long and nicely shaped, lots of fun to suck and fondle, he’d been told. They’d get to that.  
“Here’s what’s gonna happen next”, he continued, wrapping a hand around his cock and giving it a few slow strokes that made his thighs tremble. God, he never knew how much he needed some friction until he got it. Mr. Cahn followed the movement as if hypnotized, blinking hard when Lucien spoke again.   
  
“You’ll get me some lube and a condom for yourself. You’ll sit there like a good boy and watch me prepare myself for your cock. You won’t touch me or yourself without my explicit permission. Understood?”  The commanding tone still tasted strange on Lucien’s tongue, too heavy and crisp, but learning just how much weight to put behind the words was worth it for the beautiful reactions it got him.    
Mr. Cahn shuddered, breathing already ragged as he kept watching Lucien stroke himself. He nodded, the movement jerky.  
“I asked”, Lucien repeated, voice sharp, making his neighbour jump and finally meet his eyes. “If you understood.”  
“Yes”, Mr. Cahn rasped,  such hot want in his eyes that Lucien couldn’t help but squirm under it’s intensity.   
“Go then. Get me what I asked for.”  
  
Lucien watched his neighbour scramble off the bed with no small amount of satisfaction, leaning back  and letting a content little smirk curl his lips.   
He had a lot of men who took excellent care of him at his back and call but none of them had ever … serviced him the way Mr. Cahn vibrated to. It made Lucien feel desired in a way that was surprisingly new to him. It made him feel respected,  _powerful_ . How … peculiar.   
But he didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on those feelings when Mr. Cahn finished his quick search through the drawer under the bed and threw a bottle at him that Lucien managed to catch with some ungraceful fumbling. Luckily Mr. Cahn was too busy fishing for a condom and pocketing it to notice, then  he  jumped  back onto the bed.   
  
“ Sit”, Lucien ordered, finding he was obeyed immediately once more, met with Mr. Cahn’s expectant gaze, a curious heat simmering behind those eyes, so awake and ready for whatever was to come. Lucien took a breath. It was a little stuttered.  
“As I said … watch. No touching.”  
“No touching”, Mr. Cahn rumbled back, settling down at the very end of the mattress with his legs crossed, erection tenting his loose sweatpants almost comically.   
  
As soon as Lucien had sucked in a few more calming breaths he uncapped the bottle in his hands and squeezed a good amount of lube onto his fingertips. Glancing at the label he hummed a surprised little noise. Anal lube. Half empty at that. Huh.   
Either Mr. Cahn was getting more ass than expected or he was hiding some toys in that drawer as well and that was a thought that made Lucien’s cock twitch.  
That possibility deserved to be explored later. Now Lucien threw the bottle aside and made himself comfortable instead, settling deeper into the pillows and spreading his legs, canting his hips up.  
  
Lucien liked being on display, liked putting on a show and knowing he was wanted and this was no different. His cock was already drooling precome onto his stomach when he touched two lubed fingers against his hole, already softened by Mr. Cahn’s excellent attentions.   
“Watch me”, he breathed again, even though he could already feel his neighbour’s burning gaze on his skin like a physical caress, gliding down his neck and chest, drinking in the sight of his leaking dick and finally settling on his twitching hole.   
“Watch me finger myself for you, daddy...”  
The mindless growl that escaped Mr. Cahn was like music to Lucien’s ears and he finally started his show.  
  
The slide of his fingers was slow and sweet and Lucien let out a  content sigh, eyes slipping closed and head tipping back.   
“Oh, yes...”, he breathed and shifted his hips a little, tips of his fingers rubbing up against his inner walls before he pulled them back out and circled his slick hole, teasing it with light brushes before pushing back inside.  
He could go faster, was soft and ready and had enough practice relaxing that he could probably take Mr. Cahn’s full length as he was right now, lubed up and stretched just enough.  
  
But Lucien wanted to take his time. He didn’t always, not with most of them. Certainly not with Mr. Small or Mr. Christiansen who ravaged him the second they got him alone,  who made him whimper and scream.  Not even with Mr. Sella who was softer and more careful and kissed him so sweetly that Lucien often feared he’d start to cry if they didn’t take off their clothes soon.  
There was something in the way Lucien found Mr. Cahn looking at him when his eyes fluttered back open, something awed and so very soft but still hot and wanting, needy, that made Lucien want to savour it for as long as he could.   
  
He pushed his fingers deeper, the slow movement accompanied by a dirty squelching sound of lube that had Mr. Cahn licking his lips, eyes fixed on the hole Lucien was stretching out so carefully.  
“Oh, this feels good...”, Lucien sighed and shimmied his legs further apart, making sure his audience had a good view when he started brushing the very tips of his fingers against his sweet spot. His cock started dribbling more precome, clear fluid gathering in a pool on his stomach as he kept teasing his prostate, not putting any real pressure into it just yet.  
  
“You sure look good”, Mr. Cahn rumbled back, both hands curled around his knees, holding on tightly. The restraint he showed, purely because he’d been told not to touch, made Lucien’s stomach flip with excitement and satisfaction. Being obeyed was an amazing feeling and it mixed wonderfully with the underlying arousal that had been curling in his abdomen since he’d set foot in Mr. Cahn’s garden earlier.   
“ Think you can add a third finger, sweetheart?” The endearment was enough to make Lucien’s cock jump, heat pooling in his gut at the softness of the word and the need in the tone. As much as Mr. Cahn enjoyed the show, he wanted more.  
Lucien smiled  sweetly, cocked his head to the side .  
  
“ I don’t remember asking for your input .  K eep pushing and this view is all you’ll be getting.”  
Mr. Cahn must have seen straight through the bluff. He must have known that Lucien didn’t come all the way into his bed just to deny both of them what they so obviously wanted. But he still nodded and bit his lip, settling back to watch.   
But some of the softness had melted from his eyes, the needy fire burning hotter now as his gaze raked over Lucien’s exposed body. They wouldn’t need much longer, not with Mr. Cahn looking at him like that.   
  
And still  Lucien took his time, slowly thrusting his fingers into his loosening hole, faint slick noises filling the air between them.   
“You want me bad, don’t you?”, he purred  after a long while , fluttering his lashes at Mr. Cahn and rolling his hips, slowly riding his own fingers. “Just wanna spread my legs and shove your cock inside,  right? Make me whimper and moan for you?”  
“Lucien...” The word was strained and Lucien grinned, a smirk sneaking onto his lips as he let his gaze travel down Mr. Cahn’s body and found a damp spot on the sweatpants, right on the tip of his cock. Just like that Lucien couldn’t wait anymore. He needed to see.  
  
“Alright, take off your pants”, he commanded, his own voice husky with arousal.   
Mr. Cahn complied immediately, shoving down the sweatpants and boxer briefs he’d been wearing and quickly kicking them off the bed.   
“Good. Now put on the condom.”  
For a second Mr. Cahn was frozen, eyebrows furrowed, then he huffed and leaned over the edge of the bed, fishing for his discarded pants. Lucien laughed, amused and honest, feeling a stab of fondness in his chest as he watched his neighbour scramble for the condom, cock painfully hard and bobbing between his legs.   
  
As long as Mr. Cahn was distracted Lucien added another finger, stretching his hole experimentally. There was no pain, just his spiking arousal. He was ready. But that didn’t mean Mr. Cahn was.  
His neighbour had managed to find and open the condom wrapper by now, rolling it down his straining dick with movements that were a little clumsy but fluid enough.   
As soon as he was done he came to a halt, hovering on his knees as if waiting for further instructions. For permission. Just seeing that obedience made Lucien moan as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them carelessly on the sheets.   
  
“You wanna fuck me?”, Lucien smirked, already knowing the answer but still wanting to hear it. He wanted Mr. Cahn to admit it.  
“Yes”, voice hoarse and eyes glistening, hands gripping the sheets as if trying to keep himself under control. Beautiful.  
“Say it”, he demanded, unable to hide his arousal and need any longer but not quite ready to give in just yet. “Say how bad you wanna fuck me.”  
“God, Lucien!” Mr. Cahn was grinding his teeth now, so close to loosing it. Just like Lucien wanted him to. But still he answered, complied. Obeyed. “I want to … to fuck you so, so bad. The second you walked that sweet ass into my garden I wanted to … to just throw you down and make you take it. Make you scream my name so loud  the whole neighbourhood could hear you...”  
  
Lucien whimpered, teeth digging into his lower lip and nails scratching red line s into his pale thighs. That was new. New and wonderful.   
“Alright then”, he panted. “What are you waiting for? Make me scream...”  
  
It happened within seconds, Mr. Cahn’s movements so fast they seemed to blur as he pounced on Lucien. As if the chains holding him back had been loosened and he could finally do what every fibre in his body had been screaming for.  
The grip of his fingers was crushing when he grabbed Lucien’s waist and yanked him down the bed, making him squeal before silencing the noise with a demanding kiss.  
“Knew you were a fucking tease”, Mr. Cahn growled, teeth closing around one of Lucien’s piercings and tugging it back, sharp but careful, before releasing it. “But that … making me lose my fucking mind like that...”  
  
Hearing Mr. Cahn curse with complete abandon made Lucien shudder, hips wiggling in the tight grip.  
“Not lost enough if you can still talk”, he grinned but couldn’t hide the strain in his voice any longer, the need to be railed already. Without warning Mr. Cahn let go of his hip with one hand and gave his pale thigh a sharp smack that made Lucien’s skin tingle all the way up to his scalp,  a desperate little yelp escaping him.   
Before Lucien could convince his blanking mind to work out a proper reaction to that audacity Mr. Cahn had already positioned himself, lined up his cock with Lucien’s slippery hole, fat tip pressed against him.  
  
“Oh fuck, yes … yes, yes, yes, come on...”   
Lucien’s slurred words were muffled once again by a hard kiss, neither of them managing more than pressing their lips together when Mr. Cahn started to push.   
There was a deep, satisfied rumble when the head popped in with ease  and Mr. Cahn paused for a moment, circling his hips, testing the give, before sinking deeper and deeper until he bottomed out with his hips resting against Lucien’s ass.  
  
Lucien panted, squirmed, overwhelmed by how perfectly Mr. Cahn’s dick was filling him. It wasn’t the biggest he’d ever taken but it also wasn’t the smallest and the way Mr. Cahn was hovering above him, the steady bulk of his body everything Lucien could see, his heady, salty, manly scent everything Lucien could smell and the lingering sweetness of their kisses everything he could taste … it was overwhelming. More so than he’d expected and he clawed blindly, hands grabbing for strong arms and shoulders to steady himself.  
  
Mr. Cahn let out a shuddering moan, his whole body trembling with how much he wanted to move but still holding back. A broad, warm palm cupped Lucien’s cheek and he leaned into it with a breathy whimper, hips shifting  and fingers digging into sticky skin.   
“You okay?”, Mr. Cahn rumbled, a noise that, for some reason, went straight to Lucien’s dick. He couldn’t trust himself to not sound utterly pathetic if he tried to speak so Lucien bit his throbbing lower lip and managed to give a firm nod, looking up at Mr. Cahn’s flushed face with a gaze that he hoped said  _more, now._   
  
“ Fuck, you’re pretty like that...”, Mr. Cahn whispered and groaned again when Lucien rolled his hips. “Wanna see you wrecked, baby...”  Even the stupid nickname made Lucien tremble.  
“Then wreck me”, he panted, fingernails scratching across Mr. Cahn’s shoulders and down his back until he could grab that perfect, sculpted ass. “Fuck me up, daddy … Please!”   
Mr. Cahn’s hips rocked in an aborted thrust and Lucien whimpered, throwing one of his legs around those slim hips and pulling the other up and to the side, opening and offering himself even further.  
  
And then, finally, after years of waiting patiently Mr. Cahn pulled back and thrust into him again. It was slow at first, still experimental, as Mr. Cahn tried different angles and varied the depth of his thrusts, his gaze fixed on Lucien’s face to carefully watch and catalogue his reactions.   
He’d known Mr. Cahn was a man who paid a lot of attention to detail and Lucien had hoped that trait extended to the bedroom but this … intensity was a lot to take in. Especially since the slow, precise movements were so damn  _good_ Lucien couldn’t even have controlled his reactions if he’d wanted to.   
  
Like this everything spilled out in to the open for Mr. Cahn to watch closely, every trembling moan and twitch, every  greedy roll of his hips as he took Mr. Cahn deeper, every panted plea for more,  harder , faster. Every sigh and curse, every overwhelmed flutter of his eyelashes.   
After a while Mr. Cahn settled on a rhythm that was still unbearably slow but deep and hard, every thrust grazing Lucien’s prostate just so with teasing precision, making him cry out and shiver.  
His fingers were digging into Mr. Cahn’s ass, desperately holding on, feeling every move of powerful muscles in time with the hard thrusts.   
  
“So, so pretty...”, Mr. Cahn mumbled, leaning down to nuzzle Lucien’s cheek and press a few quick kisses to his jaw.   
And of all the things that was what made Lucien melt, going lax in Mr. Cahn’s experienced arms, splayed wide open for him to take.  Just like he’d always wanted.  
  
As much fun as it was to scheme, to manipulate and tease and make them do his bidding, one way or another, sometimes Lucien simply reached a point where he wanted to relax and let go, knowing he’d be treated the way he deserved to and wouldn’t be left unsatisfied.   
Everything Mr. Cahn had done up to now, from carrying Lucien over to the bedroom to following his every command and treating Lucien’s well-being and comfort as an utter priority, it was all proof that Lucien could let his guard down with him. And even though this was their first time fooling around together and Lucien usually liked to stay in control for longer than that, at least a few meetings, if there was anyone in this neighbourhood he could trust like that it had to be Mr. Cahn.  
He was a good man, after all. Lucien knew Mr. Cahn would treat him right if given the chance, without needing commands  telling him to.   
  
And knowing that it wasn’t nearly as difficult as it had been with some of the others to let go and fall pliant, head dipping back into the pillows to expose the pale, inviting line of his throat.  
Mr. Cahn’s thrusts stuttered at the obvious sign of his submission and he immediately dove down to mouth at the sensitive skin that had been bared for him, hips grinding slowly into Lucien.  
“You … you don’t have to … you’re...”, Mr. Cahn mumbled between wet kisses and careful bites,  way too perceptive not to pick up on the sudden change. Lucien liked it.  
  
“ I want to”, he breathed back, one hand coming up to card through Mr. Cahn’s hair, moving it back from where it tickled his jaw, fingers playing with the soft strands. “Make me feel good?” It was a question, a plea, but Mr. Cahn still heard it as an order and wasn’t that what Lucien had always craved? To have someone treat his wishes like commands, final and indisputable.   
The hot devotion in Mr. Cahn’s simple “Yes” was enough to make him moan and the next moment a strong arm slid under his back and hauled him up, pressed him tight to Mr. Cahn who was still braced above him and barely needed to shift his weight as he held Lucien close.  
God, he loved being manhandled.   
  
Then Mr. Cahn began to  roll his hips again,  thrusts not as deep as before but faster and a tad harder, making Lucien yelp and shudder at the added friction  of his cock pressed between their bodies.   
“This okay?”, Mr. Cahn rumbled and Lucien could  _feel_ they words vibrate against his chest. He didn’t answer, couldn’t, and instead pressed his face against Mr. Cahn’s shoulder and threw his arms around that broad back, nails digging into warm skin as he tried to wiggle even closer.   
He’d never felt as safe, as shielded from the entire world while getting fucked but the sensation was enough to completely obliterate any thought that wasn’t about the present moment, about Mr. Cahn’s heat and intense smell and the way his perfect cock felt like pumping into Lucien.  
  
“G-god...”, Lucien stuttered as Mr. Cahn started to move his body as well, back and forth, perfectly timed with the smooth thrusts,  grip tight and secure.  
“Fuck, that’s...”  
“Good?”, Mr. Cahn huffed and Lucien could hear the grin in his voice. But there was no answer he could summon, nothing but a continuous string of profanity as Mr. Cahn rocked his body like he weighed nothing at all. He probably didn’t, not to Mr. Cahn.  
All Lucien could do was throw his legs around those hips that worked him so steadily, try to hold on and maybe pull his neighbour deeper on occasion, when that cock hit him especially well.   
  
Lucien didn’t know how long Mr. Cahn worked him like that, his rhythm steady and his grip never faltering, but after quite a while he became aware of Mr. Cahn’s laboured breathing, the heated moans he kept biting back and the tremble in his powerful thighs.   
“You … shit, oh fu-uhhhh … you okay?”, Lucien panted, his voice muffled where he still kept his face pressed against the warm, comforting skin of Mr. Cahn’s shoulder.  
There was a pause, the only noise the slap of skin on skin and Mr. Cahn’s heavy breathing until his neighbour  nuzzled against Lucien’s temple.  
  
“So good”, he bit out, burying himself deep inside Lucien and grinding his hips. “Feel so fucking good, I...” He didn’t finish the sentence and instead buried his face in Lucien’s hair. But it didn’t take much to understand where he was going.  
“You gonna come?”  
A pause, then Mr. Cahn nodded and Lucien could feel the embarrassment in the tiny movement. Precious.  
“’s fine. You’re just … a little rusty, right? We can … practise”, Lucien purred, knowing very well there were much worse things than  training  Mr. Cahn  to last longer for him.  
  
Mr. Cahn growled, fingers digging into Lucien’s back as his hips snapped forward.  
“Yeah, just … just come. But don’t even think I’ll let you fall asleep when you’re done.” The last words were a little harsher than necessary but Lucien enjoyed the quick, almost pleading way Mr. Cahn shook his head and pulled him closer.  
“No, no I promise. I’ll … I’ll take care, good, good care of you...”  
“Hmm, you better”, Lucien grinned, squeezing around the dick stuffing him so deeply. “Now hurry up and shoot your load, daddy. Wanna feel you come inside me.”

 

A surprised yelp escaped Lucien as Mr. Cahn moved to sit back, pulling him upright with ease until he was perched in his neighbour’s lap.  The sudden change in position drove that thick cock even deeper and Lucien squirmed in delight, trying to find the perfect angle when Mr. Cahn tapped his arm.   
“Let go”, he panted, coaxing Lucien to loosen his grip before wrapping strong arms around his smaller frame. “And now lean back a bit...”  
Letting himself fall into Mr. Cahn’s steady grip was even easier the second time around, as simple as breathing, and Lucien let himself sink backwards without a single moment of hesitation. A warm palm in the small of his back made him bow his spine,  chest thrust out and dick dribbling with how exposed this made him feel yet again.  
  
Mr. Cahn lowered him until Lucien’s hands could just barely rest on his shoulders, holding the weight of Lucien’s upper body suspended in the air with a casual ease, muscles in his arms and chest working visibly. Lucien still couldn’t help but salivate at the sight, hips rocking with need and oh … oh, Mr. Cahn’s dick was rubbing up right against his prostate like this.  
His neighbour grinned at the hot little cry that escaped him,  his hips working harder, wanting more, and then Mr. Cahn’s palm came to rest on his lower abdomen, pressing down gently, and Lucien saw stars.  
  
He was still writhing and moaning when he heard Mr. Cahn’s voice, raspy and low.  
“There? There it’s good?” A slow, sensual roll of hips and Lucien whined, nails digging into Mr. Cahn’s shoulders and making him hum with approval.  
“Good. I’ll fuck you like that ‘til I come. And then you can ride my face?”  
“Oh, fuck yes...” Lucien couldn’t imagine a more satisfying finale that feeling Mr. Cahn come inside him and then enjoying that magnificent tongue again on his sensitive, stretched hole. Let alone the fact that his polite, well-behaved neighbour actually  _wanted_ to eat him out immediately after fucking him … it made hot glee simmer in his stomach.  
  
But before Lucien could say or do anything else Mr. Cahn’s grip on him had tightened and then  he started to move. His hips picked up an intense pace right from the  start , fast and hard and so much deeper with the new position, cock bumping into Lucien’s prostate so  insistent and precis e that it made him squeal.  
Lucien didn’t have any leverage to speak of, barely any control over his own body and that fact alone made his skin heat and prickle with arousal. He could only squeeze his legs around Mr. Cahn’s hips, dig his nails into broad shoulders and try to hold on as Mr. Cahn fucked into him, moving his body in time with those powerful thrusts, giving him blinding pleasure even though he was supposed to chase his own.   
  
There was a simmer in his eyes now, a spark that hadn’t been there before and Lucien revelled in how wild and strong it made Mr. Cahn look. This was what he’d come here for. That spark was exactly what he’d wanted to find.  
“Come on, Craig”, Lucien taunted, voice breathless but grin unwavering and he c ould feel Mr. Cahn growl when he hear d his own name wrapped in the sweet venom of Lucien’s tone.  He’d never called his neighbour by his first name before. Writhing on his own bed, jerking off to dirty fantasies about the man maybe, but never actually to his face. “That all you got?  Thought I’d … ugh, told you t-to break me...”  
“Break you...” It was a low growl that went straight to Lucien’s cock,  just like the hard, deep thrust that followed did.  
  
But Lucien wouldn’t be who he was if he didn’t push even more.  
“Y-yeah … you m-make love like a teen on, shit … on prom night … I w-want you to fuck...” He didn’t get further, not when Mr. Cahn tightened his grip and  _slammed_ Lucien’s helpless body down on his cock, fucking the very breath out of his lungs and stealing his last shreds of sanity away. The next few minutes Lucien sank, squealing and wailing and utterly shameless, into bliss, while Mr. Cahn worked his body to it’s limits, eyes burning wild and beautiful.   
  
Somewhere along the line, when  the relentless pounding of his prostate and that burning gaze on his exposed body became too much Lucien almost came. Almost.   
Just before he could let go and tumble over the edge Mr. Cahn wrapped a punishing hand around the base of his dick, squeezing tight and without any sympathy as he shook his head in a wild movement.  
“Not yet”, he hissed, not caring for Lucien’s mindless begging and writhing and finally sobbing as his hips kept hammering into the young, willing body squirming in his arms.  
“Not yet, not yet, not...”  
Apparently his own words didn’t apply to Mr. Cahn because a moment later he buried himself deep inside Lucien, hips twitching as he started a hard grind, shuddered, and lost it.  
  
When Mr. Cahn came back down, his intense rut slowing to occasional twitches until finally the movements of his hips stopped altogether, a big, lazy smile spread across his face.  
“God”, he panted, utterly satisfied, as he carefully lowered Lucien back to the mattress, then dipped down to nuzzle Lucien’s neck, hands petting his sides affectionately.   
“That was the best … the best orgasm I had in  _years_ , hands down...”  
A short, breathy laugh escaped Lucien and he raised his tingling fingers to card them through Mr. Cahn’s damp hair.  
“Told you.”  
  
There must have been something in his voice,  a subtle strain, an edge, that made Mr. Cahn raise his head and smirk at Lucien.  
“Don’t worry”, he rumbled and placed a tender bite against Lucien’s shoulder. “I could never forget about you...” With that he sat back up, slow and controlled, wrapped a hand around the base of his own dick to keep the condom from slipping off, and pulled out.   
Lucien winced, couldn’t keep from rolling his hips with the movement, trying in vain to make Mr. Cahn thrust back inside and keep fucking him. But that beautiful dick was slowly but surely softening and he’d been promised a whole other joy after all.  
  
“ So...” Somehow the man still managed to look sexy when he tied off a condom and carelessly threw it somewhere aside. Then he hummed, one hand pushing his hair back while the other came to rest soothingly on Lucien’s thigh and Lucien remembered why he was spreading his legs for Mr. Cahn. Because he was gorgeous and good and even though he’d just come he didn’t tell Lucien to get dressed and leave. Instead he looked at him with curiosity and that wildness still sparking in his eyes.  
“You still wanna...”  
“Ride your face? Yes.”  
  
Mr. Cahn smiled wide and leaned down for a kiss,  deep and sweet, with just enough tongue to make Lucien’s skin prickle and his cock throb in anticipation.   
Then he flopped down right next to Lucien with something that sounded like a playful little laugh, making him bounce on the mattress and tapping his thigh, an urgency in the quick movement that had Lucien grinning.  Mr. Cahn seemed honestly into this, into the prospect of getting his mouth on Lucien again, no matter if he’d already come or not. It was cute and refreshing and something Lucien planned to enjoy thoroughly.   
  
Getting on top was a little awkward with his limbs weak and trembling and his hard dick bouncing between his legs, but Mr. Cahn’s warm hands helped guide him until he was perched right above his neighbour’s face, knees in the soft pillows and facing the end of the  bed.  
“It’s easier like this”, Mr. Cahn explained, both hands gripping Lucien’s cheeks to slowly pull them apart, hot breath puffing against his sensitive hole.   
Lucien grunted and lowered his hips a little more, getting a happy sigh in turn.  
“You sure know how to do this...”  
  
A slow, hot lick over his hole. Mr. Cahn didn’t even seem to care about the lube still smeared around the entrance, already so caught up in his new task, humming against Lucien’s skin.  
“Love it...”, he panted before diving back in to mouth at the softened rim.  
“Love it messy too, huh?”  There was no other explanation why Mr. Cahn would bury his face this enthusiastically between Lucien’s cheeks mere minutes after fucking him into oblivion. Maybe it tied into the way he liked getting ordered around, being used for someone’s pleasure long after he was done. Kinky.  
Lucien definitely wasn’t opposed to the thought. But he couldn’t get lost in it the way part of him wanted to when Mr. Cahn’s affirmative hum vibrated against him just perfectly and then that clever tongue pushed past his loose rim, licking deep into him and making him moan. God this was dirty. He  _loved_ dirty.  
  
With shaking fingers he grabbed for Mr. Cahn’s bent knees. Searching something to lean on while his hips worked back to wring more pleasure from that talented mouth.  
Th e sturdy jawline  underneath him did feel like a throne, not unlike Mr. Cahn’s back had earlier. Lucien didn’t have to do anything but relax and let the man under him do the work, moaning and whining occasionally to let him know he was doing a great job.  
Then Mr. Cahn wrapped a hand around his cock, grip a little clumsy and awkward like this but paired with the wonderful feeling of  the hot tongue licking into him  the tight strokes w ere enough to make Lucien cry out.  
  
And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better Mr. Cahn slipped a finger in alongside his tongue, finding Lucien’s prostate with deadly precision to rub against it, pull his hole wide with finger and tongue and squeezing his dick hard, working it fast. Before Lucien knew it he was sobbing with pleasure, panting and whining, hips twitching and then he came, shooting pearly white ropes of come across Mr. Cahn’s chest and stomach.  
  
When his body finally stopped  shivering Lucien doubled over, the last traces of strength leaving him, drained by Mr. Cahn’s unfair expertise.   
“Woah, hey there, careful”, Mr. Cahn chuckled as he propped Lucien up with steady hands,  helping him climb off and come to lie back down on the bed.  Lucien didn’t remember much about how he managed to get there when he found himself curled into Mr. Cahn’s side minutes later, head resting on a warm shoulder and a strong arm wrapped around his back.   
  
“ Everything okay?”, Mr. Cahn asked and his voice  was low and warm and so relaxing that Lucien burrowed deeper into the embrace. Peeking through the windows he could see the sky above the garden tinting a deep, rich pink. He gave a soft grunt.   
“’m gonna nap”, he rumbled, eyes drifting shut and breath slowing even as he was talking. “Wake me  up in a bit...”  
“Can do, bro.”  
Lucien groaned internally but was far too tired to punch Mr. Cahn the way he deserved. A moment later he’d drifted into a light slumber.  
  
When Lucien stirred awake it was dark outside and he was alone in the bed, a light duvet covering his naked body and a lamp on the bedside table dipping the room in a soft glow. Before Lucien even had a chance to feel unease stir in his stomach he heard the noise of a shower running in the adjacent bathroom, accompanied by a faint, carefree whistle.   
Lucien snorted but felt the smirk on his face grow soft as he stretched  luxuriously,  arms above his head  and face scrunching up, before he curled back into the blanket that smelled of the ocean.   
He wondered if Mr. Cahn would let him shower here. It wouldn’t be a disaster if not, Lucien lived right next door after all, but he didn’t like putting his clothes back on when he was still sticky with sweat and lube and come…  
  
The shower shut off and  L ucien took a deep, calm breath before slowly moving to sit and lean back against the headboard, blanket pooling in his lap. He was tender but it was a feeling he enjoyed, the slight burn reminding him with every movement what had happened.  
Lucien sighed, teeth digging into his plump lower lip.  It wasn’t often that he lingered after a hook-up. That he fell asleep in somebody’s arms and considered staying for a shower.  It felt strange but not bad. No, definitely not bad.  
  
The bathroom door clicked open and Mr. Cahn strolled out, drying his hair with a towel, naked and  casual . He  moved with the confidence of a man who knew there was nothing to be ashamed of.  
“Hey, man”, he drawled and flung the towel back into the bathroom where it caught on the edge of the sink. “Didn’t  even get a chance to wake you up.”  
Lucien hummed, head tipping back against the wall as he watched Mr. Cahn retrieve a pair of boxer briefs from a drawer and step into them. They looked nice on him, midnight blue, hugging his ass perfectly and directing attention to the inviting V of his hips. The man could probably be an underwear model if he wanted to.   
  
“Feeling better?”   
Not that he’d ever felt bad, only tired, drained. Still did. God knew why, he’d barely done anything, hadn’t felt this exhausted after much more physically demanding hook-ups.   
Lucien still nodded.   
“Yeah. Thanks.”   
Mr. Cahn smiled and pulled on a faded, loose t-shirt. It looked comfortable.   
  
This was probably  Lucien’s cue to leave. If he wanted to take a shower before bolting now was the chance to ask for it, grab a quick one and then sneak out of here and back into his own house, hoping his dad was still out doing whatever he did on Saturday nights.  
Lucien considered himself lucky that he hadn’t gotten any “You better be gone when I get out of the bathroom” vibes and he shouldn’t overstay his welcome if he wanted to come back sometime. And oh, did he want to come back.   
  
But the way Mr. Cahn looked at him from across the room made it so hard to get up, something  calm but oddly serious in his gaze. Something searching.   
H e crossed the room with a few easy steps and sank down onto the bed, one foot still on the floor, the other leg curled up under himself so he could look at Lucien.  The distance between them seemed calculated. Careful.  
Mr. Cahn swallowed.  
  
“This wasn’t the first time you did something like that”, he said, voice firm but eyes soft, worried. Lucien’s first instinct was to play dumb but that wouldn’t work. Not with how emotionally drained he was, with how Mr. Cahn looked at him like he could dig up every single dirty secret Lucien had ever kept. If he only tried.  
“Seduced an older man? Nah, sorry to burst that bubble...”  
There  was hesitation, a slight furrow of eyebrows before Mr. Cahn sh ook his head. Gently. He  was doing all of this so … gently. It ma de  Lucien nervous for some reason.  
  
“It’s not … I don’t care about that. I was just wondering … are you safe?”  
Lucien tipped his head to the side, frowned.  
“ I … get tested regularly, I always use condoms … hell, we used a condom so if you’re worried I gave you something, I...”  
“No”, Mr. Cahn interrupted him, shaking his head insistently. “That’s not what I’m talking about. But I’m glad you’re … being safe in that sense. What I mean is...” Mr. Cahn sighed and shifted his weight, pulled his other leg onto the bed so he could sit cross-legged. For some reason or another this seemed important to him and Lucien found himself oddly touched, even though he was still vibrating with nerves, unsure what this was leading up to.   
  
“The … men you’re … seducing. Who are they? What … are they treating you right?”  
Lucien’s frown deepened, stomach churning. He didn’t know what to make of this, only felt  it rubbing him the wrong way, making him throw up his defences and lac e his words with venom.  
“Okay, first”, he spat, hands wringing the blanket in his lap. “ I won’t tell you who they are. I don’t fuck and tell and you should be glad ‘cause that extends to you, Mr.  This-Could-Ruin-Everything . Second, I’m an adult, I know what I’m doing and I don’t need you poking around my shit, you understand?”  
  
Surprise, confusion, hesitation, resignation. All passing over Mr. Cahn’s face so very obviously it almost looked funny, and then his shoulders dropped with a soundless sigh.  
“I’m not trying to interfere in your ... business”, he still went on, voice purposefully calm. “And you’re right, it doesn’t matter who they are.  Just please think about if you’re safe with them.”  
Lucien huffed, rolled his eyes. Crossed his arms in front of his pale chest.  This was ridiculous. He was nineteen years old, he knew when he felt safe and when he didn’t, knew whom he could trust. But as ridiculous as Mr. Cahn was being, he was also kind of … sweet in his worry. A sweetness that smoothed Lucien’s edges and kept the walls from locking into place entirely.   
  
“What do you care? You’re not my dad.”  
Mr. Cahn gave a weak chuckle and shook his head.  
“No, I’m not. And I don’t wanna be. But I still care about you, Lucien. And if  I hadn’t at least tried talking about this and anything happened to you, I’d...”  
He searched for words a while longer but eventually,  when none came, left the sentence unfinished and just shook his head with a deep sigh.  
Lucien felt something squeeze around his heart, his defences crumbling.  
  
He thought about Mr. Small who was rough and demanding but only ever touched him after Lucien had explicitly asked him to.   
He thought about Mr. Harding who loved looking down on Lucien kneeling in front of him but wrapped him up in a blanket after they were done, pampering him so sweetly.   
Thought about Mr. Vega who was still hesitant and flighty even though Lucien wasn’t his student anymore, who  needed to be teased and teased until he finally grabbed him a little harder.   
Or Mr. Sella who was never anything but soft and loving, fucking Lucien slow and sweet and always having some coffee and leftover baked goods on hand after they were done.   
The most dangerous man Lucien fucked had to be Mr. Christiansen,  incredibly kinky with a significant sadistic streak, loving to tie Lucien up with beautifully intricate ropework and spank him until his ass and thighs were on fire. But the few times Lucien had needed to use his safeword Mr. Christiansen had dropped everything, cutting him free without hesitation and coddling Lucien until he felt better.   
  
Not all of them might treat him as sweetly as Mr. Cahn had but none of them could ever hurt him, Lucien was sure about that, had spent months finding out how to control some of them, testing them again and again until he was completely sure  he knew how to handle himself as well as them.  
He huffed another breath,  directed a small smile at Mr. Cahn.  
“I’m good, I promise.”  
They looked at each other in silence for a while, Mr. Cahn’s gaze searching while Lucien tried to be as honest as he could. There was still something in him whining to throw his walls back up but he knew he didn’t need to, that he could trust Mr. Cahn, so he didn’t listen.  
  
“Okay. If you ever need anything or feel unsafe or … I don’t know, but you can call me, yeah? Anytime.”  
The gesture itself was already so sweet it threatened to make Lucien’s heart melt but paired with those big puppy eyes Lucien sighed and scooted closer to Mr. Cahn, letting his head fall forward to rest on a shoulder.  
“Didn’t think I’d get a bodyguard out of this”, he chuckled and felt Mr. Cahn’s h an d  move to comb through his hair until it came to rest over his neck. A gesture that felt protective and made something in his stomach flutter and squirm.  
  
Before Mr. Cahn could answer Lucien pulled back. This had gone on for long enough, he really needed to get back on solid ground, back to something he was used to.  
“You mind if I use your shower?”  
First Mr. Cahn only blinked at him but then nodded quickly, scooting off the bed.   
“Yeah, sure man. I’ll give you some towels,  just...”  
While Mr. Cahn rummaged through drawers for the “guest towels” Lucien stretched again, lazily watching his neighbour’s ass while the man bent over.   
  
Finally Mr. Cahn turned back to him, handing over two soft black towels.  
“Thank you.” Lucien threw back the blanket and climbed off the bed, still stark naked but trying to not care too much about it. He was confident in how his body looked, got enough compliments on an almost daily basis, but anyone would feel inferior next to Mr. Cahn. He strolled over to the bathroom, only pausing to look back over his shoulder when he’d reached the doorway.   
“Oh, when does your ex pick up the girls again?”  
Mr. Cahn rubbed his neck, cheeks tinting the lightest hint of pink. He knew where this was going.  
  
“She uh, takes them every two weeks...”  
“Good”, Lucien smirked and stepped into the bathroom, door closing behind him with a click. Looked like he had to  keep those weekends free from now on.


End file.
